Lips of an Angel
by violets92
Summary: PostTwilight. Songfic to Hinder's Lips of an Angel. Set season 4. TATE. Oneshot


Yet another Post-Twilight fic. I'm SO sorry. I came across this from ages ago and I really wanted to finish it. Songfic to Hider's famous "Lips of an Angel". I hope you like it.

* * *

Tony woke to find a stunning brunette lying next to him in bed. It had to be a dream, because the woman that was lying naked next to him definitely wasn't Jeanne. Not even close. Her hair, her body, her lips, were all different from his girlfriend's. Tony frowned. He hadn't even gotten _close_ to drunk the night before. However, before he could say anything, the woman opened her eyes and Tony found himself staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Caitlin Todd before she smiled that smile he hadn't seen in over a year and a half.

"Hey." She said.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Hey? What? Kate?" He was confused. Kate would never, ever be in bed with him. First of all, well…she was Kate. And second, she was dead. As much as it hurt, he couldn't deny that.

"You're confused? This is your dream! You wanted me here." She smirked.

"So this is a dream? Go figure." Tony went to turn back around but stopped at the feel of her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't turn around. Please? I mean, it's only a stupid dream. What's the worst that could happen if we talked?"

"Nothing. You're right." He sighed and turned back to her. "So…how did you end up here?" He smirked.

"How the hell do you think I ended up naked in your bed, DiNozzo?" She whispered. They laughed softly, neither of them having any idea why they felt the need to whisper. It was just natural.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I don't know, but I bet it was good." Tony heard her laugh again. It was so unfamiliar now. So different to Ziva's and the complete opposite to Jeanne's.

"Trust you to say that." She rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to him. "You haven't changed a bit you know."

"I haven't?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Two words Katie. Steady girlfriend." Kate smiled.

"Well…apart from that, you're still DiNozzo." He smirked and she let a small, sad smile form on her face. "I never really got to say goodbye, did I?"

"No." Tony swallowed. "No you didn't."

"So I guess this is my chance-" Tony silenced her, putting a finger on her lips.

"Don't. We still have a little time left. I don't wanna say goodbye yet." Subconsciously he replaced his finger with his lips and to his surprise, Kate kissed back. It all felt so _real_.

"Tony…" She sighed. "Don't you have your girlfriend sleeping next to you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You two seem happy." Kate smiled.

"We are. She's great. Although, for some reason I never really forgot you and your infamous glare." He smiled. "Sometimes I just really wish you were here though. We all miss you."

"I am. You know I am. I'll never stop haunting you DiNozzo." She smirked but Tony's face remained neutral.

"Good. I never want you to."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I'm glad you finally settled down. I was beginning to get worried." She smiled. Even the corner's of his mouth turned upwards.

"It would have happened a long time ago, Kate. I will never forgive Ari for that. Ever." He lazily ran a hand through her hair.

"I know." She avoided his eyes. "So does Jeanne make you happy?" Tony didn't understand why Kate wanted to know now, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah. Yeah, she does."

"Good. Then I'm done." Kate didn't say it unkindly; in fact, she smiled as she sat up. Tony was quick to pull her back down. She landed on top of him.

"No you're not. This dream's not nearly over." This time, he wasn't hesitant. And neither was Kate. Their lips landed on each other's with an almost crushing force that startled both of them.

They continued to kiss for a while before Kate got off him again.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Jeanne wouldn't happen to know what you're dreaming about, would she?" Kate asked.

"Unlike McGee, I don't sleep talk." They both smirked.

"I've missed that." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "I've missed you." She ran a hand over his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. The office hasn't been the same. You might know, but we got a new girl about a month after you…left."

"I didn't leave. I died Tony. And yeah. I noticed. Ziva seems nice. I would have really liked to meet her."

"She's brilliant. A great agent. I guess it's because she felt a need to prove herself. Gibbs hated her at first. Not like you. He liked you the moment you shook hands with him on Air Force One." Kate smirked and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh I'm _good_." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, well she's still no you. Abby still wishes you were here." Tony stroked Kate's cheek.

"Tell her I am. Actually, it's kind of funny, you dreaming about me tonight." She smiled.

"And why is that?"

"I thought you knew! It would have been four years since I joined NCIS." She smiled softly as Tony bit his lip sadly in realization.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Yeah. It would have been. God Kate…" Suddenly her lips were on his and they slowly found themselves losing control again. Tony knew he shouldn't be doing this. Even if it wasn't real, but her kisses made him weak. Hell, she made him weak, even without doing anything.

"Tony, we shouldn't-" Tony didn't give her time to say anything. He placed his lips back on her angelic ones and savored every second. He wasn't letting her go now. They only had so much time together. Hell, it wasn't even _time_. It was a dream. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Tony continued to kiss her until he needed to breathe and finally, they broke apart.

"I want you to be here when I wake up. I _need_ you, Kate." He knew she could sense the desperation in his voice and I hurt him more than anything.

"I know. I'm so sorry Tony. I really am." A tear slipped down her cheek. Tony was quick to wipe it away.

"You're not the one that needs to be sorry. Ari was the bastard that killed you. And I-" He swallowed. "I couldn't save you."

"No. Don't do this. It is _not_ your fault. You hear me? No way in hell is my death your fault. I swear, if you ever say that again, I will come down and curse you into the next world." He opened his mouth to protest, but Kate cut him off. "You couldn't have done anything. Ari's shot came out of nowhere. We couldn't have done _anything_." Tony sighed, but didn't protest any further.

_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"How's everyone? I saw McGee wrote a book." Tony groaned. The team was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Kate Todd was lying naked in his bed and she wanted to talk about her former co-workers?

"Yeah. He did. It's called-"

"'Deep Six,' featuring Special Agents Lisa and Tommy." She smirked and Tony groaned.

"Ziva gave me hell about that. Everyone still thinks it's about her and me."

"Oh, and what? It isn't?" Kate raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to laugh.

"Nah. Secretly, I think he knows it's about you and me. You're too sarcastic in the book to be Ziva." He smiled. "Abby knows. She's made so many snide remarks about it, I'm thinking of taping her mouth shut."

"You could, but then you'd have no-one to talk to. Plus, Abby doesn't mean anything by it. She's just being Abby."

For a moment, Tony and Kate both forgot they were in a dream. It was like they would get up any moment and walk into the office to start doing paperwork or solve a case. Everything seemed real and it was as if no time had passed since two years ago.

"Yeah." Tony's small smile disappeared and his face took on a more subdued tone as reality took it's place. "We shouldn't be talking about Abby. I only have a few minutes with you." Kate swallowed. "I don't wanna waste it."

"Tony-"

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He cut her off with his lips on hers. It wasn't gentle; in fact Tony was sure that if it were real, Kate's lips would be bruised. The kiss held every fibre of desperation held within him, and Tony found himself wishing more than ever that he could stay asleep forever and never have to think about the real world again. Kate was pushing against him with almost as much desperation and neither of them wanted to break apart for air._  
_

Eventually, they had to surface for reasons that Tony didn't know. Kate stroked his cheek gently, a tear running down her face, and he knew by that look that they have to say goodbye soon. Tony was almost grateful that he never had the chance to say goodbye when she had slipped away the first time, because if he had, he wasn't sure that he'd have been able to handle it.

"Tony…" He put a finger on her inflamed lips.

"I don't wanna say goodbye."

'You don't have to." She smiled. "Think of it as more of a 'see ya later' than anything else."

"Kate…" He gave her a look.

"I'm serious. This isn't goodbye Tony. You'll see me again."

"What? In a dream that lasts five minutes? No offence Kate, but it's not exactly the ideal date."

"Well, that wasn't what I meant, but sure." She ran a hand through his tangled hair.

"So you mean when I'm dead?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes and she placed a finger over his lips to stop his retort.

"Promise me Tony. Promise me that you won't see me like that for a very long time. Don't die on Gibbs or Abby or Ducky or Ziva and _especially_ not on Jeanne. Live your life Tony. Stick with her. Have kids, get married, grow old. I don't wanna see you up in heaven for a long time Tony."

"But Katie…"

"Promise me Tony. Give me your word that you'll try." He sighed and hugged her as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I promise."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

"Thankyou." She pulled away and kissed him again, this time with far more care and passion.

"I – I love you Kate. I always…"

"I know." She pulled him back to her and as his dream faded away, the last thing he felt was Kate's body pressed up against his and the words 'I love you too' being whispered in his ear.

"Tony?" Jeanne's voice got nearer and nearer.

"Hmph." He dug his head back into his pillow.

"Tony…who's Kate?" Tony's eyes opened in alarm, but he soon sighed in memory of Kate's last words.

He guessed he'd have to settle for dreaming after all.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

* * *

A/N:_ Voila. _Reviews are so much fun! 


End file.
